


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #0.1

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, slumbler parties, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #0.1

Jilbaha uu ku hammiyaa iyo jilbajooggii. Prayer aysan waligood uu xoog badnayn, Laakiinse halkan iyadu ayaa lagu qasbay in ay ku noolaadaan arin ka this-dadan hoos qaba in qorshaha ilaalinta rumaysad iyo maxkamadda. Ayaa dib u dhac aan dhamaadka lahayn ee maxkamadda Cersei Lannister socdeen si tartiib ah waalan. Mudo intee leeg ayay sugaan Waa? Waxay cusub oo yar oo la keenay iyada, gaar ahaan haatan gacanta ku dhintay. Cersei ogaa inuu ku khasbanaatey in ay barooran adeerkiis jecel yahay, laakiin dhan aan arki karin marka ay cabbiray waxa uu ahaa hadal ka xuso marka uu siiyey Handship diiday. Waxa uu na og, ayaa sheegay Jaime.

Waxay ma daayo uu Kevan aaska. Gaar ah, Cersei ma ahaa si gaar ah u dhibtooday, balse u saftay jiray wax kasta oo iyada hadda. Waxay waa muuqdaan toobadkeen, addeeciddooda aawadeed, oo kuwa camalka qabow oo ay daahir noqdaan. Fursad fiican Janaasadda ee uu adeer jeclahay maxay? Wuxuu ku yidhi, cajoled iyo hawlgal caabudeen Septon Sare oo weli aan la dhaqaajin karin. Cersei la arki karayn in dadweynaha ilaa uu maxkamad ka dib, ayuu yiri. Ugu ay wadnaha, Cersei halakeeyey at cadaalad darada waxa ka mid ah, laakiin waxay meekly aqbalay inuu xukunka. Muuqashooyinkii gaar ahaan xusuusiyay.

Nasiib darro, khasaaraha uu adeer keenay tiro ka mid ah martida intoodii badnayd eber. Tommen keenin mar kasta oo la weydiiyay, laakiin ma jirto cid kale oo doonayay Fort Cas isu fasahaadiyaan by ururka. Wiswis Mace Tyrell hadda ahaa gacanta. Cersei booqday waxyar ka dhimashada Kevan jebin wararka iyo ayidsan shuruudaha guriga qabtay ka dib, laakiin in dhammaan ahaa. The martida kaliya oo addoommadii haystayna waxaa laga qalay, quudiyo oo maalin walba lagu maydhay. Marna waxay ahayd oo keliya, laakiin waxay waligii dareemay sidaas oo keliya in noloshiisa.

Silently, Cersei tukaday Aabbaha ah ee cadaaladda iyo Smith xoog si ay u jabiyaan cadaawayaashooda. Waxay ahayd gool cideed, oo ah Rock ah, ayaa dib loogu yeeray. Waxay ka dhigi lahaa kuwii gariiraan ka xishoodaan oo ka careysan in wajiga carada. Haddii aan heli karin of this qafis dahab fucking!

Waxaa jiray caadi ah oo ka dhacay fasalka dibadiisa. Cersei kala ka Salaadda iyo istaagay. Uu partitions yaabay ayay raaceen isagii. Dhinaca kale ee albaabka, Cersei maqli kartay oo labada nin ka mid ah hooseeyo, codad ku adkaysanayaan. Yaa noqon karaa dhinaca kale?


End file.
